Taylor's Diary
by ElleIra42
Summary: Taylor likes a guy. Will anyone find out, besides her diary? Will he ever feel the same? Rated K now, but might go up later. Title needs work.


**Hey, everyone! Chapter two on Romania is up, and so is this! I know, I've been hinting at it the whole weekend, and here it is! The title needs work. So, any suggestions, let me know, thanks!**

**Just to let everyone know, this it totally based on my life. This exact thing happened to me during math class on Friday. I wanted to tell "Monica", who is really my friend, Casey, so I wrote it down. I re-read it, and it sounded like an awesome story idea, so I tweaked it a little bit, and here it is!**

**It might get a little boring, but hey, isn't everyone's life boring at some point? Okay, I have to say this. Normally, with stories that have "added" characters, and by that, I mean characters that weren't in the book, movie, or TV show, I get a little annoyed that the author couldn't use the characters in the book, movie, or TV show in the first place. So, to get to my point, I'm not going to be hypocritical and ask you to not be annoyed, but Monica will not, I repeat, will NOT have a major roll in this fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any other part of Disney. tear The only thing I own is the character, Monica. I would say I own the plot, but technically, fate owns the plot of this particular story. However, for those of you who don't believe in fate, I also own the plot of this story.**

**Last thing. This story is, like I said, based on my life. So, it will be updated only if and when something exciting happens with the boy who's taking on the role of "guess who". Also, this story takes place before HSM, the movie, actually starts, mainly because I wasn't sure how much material I would get to cover two weeks. And that's why I used "Monica" instead of "Gabriella".**

**Okay, on with the show! Lights, camera, roll film!**

* * *

**_Dear Michaela,_**

The test was about to start when he turned around and whispered, "Taylor!"

I wasn't expecting it, so I whisper-yelled, "What?!" as if he were interrupting something very important. I looked up, and it was _him_! I didn't even know he knew my name.

He said, very cutely, "Can I borrow a pencil?" Aw, how cute! I knew he was stupid, but I didn't know he was un-prepared.

Anyway, going back to my nice self, I smiled sweetly and said, "Sure." I opened my backpack and realized I had already put my pencil pouch in my desk. (Embarrassing!) I took out the only extra pencil I had and flung it at him. Guys usually like girls who can throw, and besides, I couldn't reach his hand, so I threw it. However, I threw it harder than I meant to, and I was shocked when he smushed it in his two gorgeous hands, even with all the flipping. Thankfully, the teacher wasn't watching. During the test, I watched him use the pencil. The pencil I had used just two days before. He's a lefty, too, just like me! I didn't know that!

Close to the end of the block, he ended up sitting next to me, across the row. He miraculously stuffed his hand in my face (I'm pretty sure his arm wasn't that long yesterday!) and said, "Taylor, here's your pencil back." He said my name again! Now, of course, I was thinking about it all block. Should I let him keep it, a symbol of my generosity and kindness, or should I take it back and have something he touched? _Or_, would he not offer it back at all? Well, he did.

I put my hand out as if to take it back, and then said, "No, that's okay. You keep it."

"Thanks," he mumbled as he leaned back into his seat. The weirdest thing about all of this was that one of his "basketball buddies" was sitting right next to him the whole time, so why'd he ask _me_ for a pencil? Maybe… Nah, he's never like me. I mean, sure, I have a likeable personality, but I always give a bad first impression. Besides, he usually dates cheerleaders.

I should tell Monica, right? This is something she'd want to know. But, she doesn't even know that I like him! I have, for a long time. But, she needn't know that. At least, not yet.

Maybe I could get him to talk to me on-line… Well, one day at a time, as my mom always says.

Signing off,

**_Taylor McKessie

* * *

_**

**Hey, guys! So, what'd you think? The "dear Michaela" thing was totally made up. Pretend Taylor calls her diary "Michaela". So, if you review, I'd like you to guess who the guy is. It's not that hard, but I want to see how many people guess wrong.**

**Okay, I know I mentioned it before, but this will only be updated when something interesting happens between me and the guy taking the role of "guess who". Gabriella will eventually be added into the story. The title needs work. So, any suggestions, let me know, thanks!**

**I hope this chapter was good enough for you to click the blue-ish, purple-ish button at the bottom left-hand corner of the screen and type really nice words into the awesome box!**


End file.
